Caster (Leonardo da Vinci)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant summoned by Chaldea to assist in the Grand Orders. Her true name is Leonardo da Vinci, a peerless genius of the 15th and 16th centuries whose impact on the advancement of human civilization cannot be denied, carving his name into society as one of the Pioneers of the Stars. While originally a young man as remembered by history, da Vinci has rebuilt her body to resemble that of the Mona Lisa when summoned as a Servant, the ideal beauty she pursued in life. Da Vinci was the third Heroic Spirit summoned by Chaldea, when the FATE system was still incomplete. While she was about to fade due to the system's instability, her interest in Chaldea's circumstances lead to her creating a backup puppet body within the present world that she suspended within this era by asserting that it was her Master, allowing her to remain. As a result, Leonardo is a fraud of a Servant with a false contract, and acts as the head of Chaldea's Technology Development Division. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 6-C with magecraft and weapons. Varies with Uomo Universale Name: Caster, Leonardo da Vinci Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: "Mona Lisa" Classification: Heroic Spirit, Caster-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, can make the impossible possible, Information Analysis, Self-Power Modification, and Attack Reflection with Uomo Universale, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Immortality (Type 6; can move her consciousness into a backup body if necessary), Telepathy, Limited Transmutation, Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level physically (As a Caster with E-Rank Strength, Da Vinci is not a physically inclined Servant. However, even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest human and can crush skills in their fingertips like eggshells). Island level with magecraft and weapons (Is strong enough to fight on the front lines with Chaldea's other Servants, like Shielder). Varies with Uomo Universale (Its nature changes depending on its target, changing in order to best damage her opponent, though it also ignores conventional durability, dealing a fixed amount of damage that can't be reduced by defensive abilities or anti-magical energy abilities). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants and can fight on the front lines) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even the weakest Servants are superior to the strongest humans and can easily crush a skull in a single hand). Island Class with weapons Durability: Unknown (While strong enough to fight on the front lines, she has the lowest rank of Endurance and was lethally injured by Rasputin, a Pseudo-Servant in the body of Kirei Kotomine), Varies with Uomo Universale (It is normally a defensive Noble Phantasm that recomposes itself to match attacks used against it, Noble Phantasms included, countering them) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with magecraft Standard Equipment: Her staff, a magical glove that works as an all-purpose weapon, and various other magical items. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Leonardo is a peerless genius who carved her name into history as a Pioneer of the Stars, with contributions to science, mathematics, engineering, natural history, music, architecture, sculpture, painting, inventing, weapons development, and many other fields. Despite her low number of magic circuits, lack of magic crest and short training time she is also a extremely skilled and powerful Magus who easily learned and mastered multiple attributes and Thaumaturgical Systems. Her unrivalled intellect and ability to learn and process information led to her being called, the Universal Man (Uomo Universale), a person that no one can rival. Weaknesses: Da Vinci cannot fight in spirit form and cannot use Uomo Universale in its defensive application while administering Chaldea. Noble Phantasms UomoUniversale.gif|da Vinci using Uomo Universale in Fate/Grand Order DaVinciFight.gif|da Vinci fighting in close quarters Uomo Universale: The Universal Man: Leonardo da Vinci's legendary intellect and ability given shape as her Noble Phantasm. Using an extremely advanced formula, she rapidly analyzes her target in real time, adjusting her Noble Phantasm to best counter it. It can be used as either an attack or a reflection-based counter, but during the events of Fate/Grand Order, as she is channeling much of her resources to administer Chaldea, it can only be used offensively. As a defense, it repels attacks by analyzing them and composing a counter on the spot, and can do so to counter Noble Phantasms. When used as an attack, da Vinci produces a mass of pure magical energy within her gauntlet, and then fires it forwards, tailoring its composition to best affect whoever she is attacking, rendering their defenses, even anti-magical ones, useless and dealing a fixed amount of damage. Class Skills Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. As a world-famous engineer, artist, scientist, and a talented magus, Leonardo has an A-Rank in this skill, allowing her to make potions that could grant limited immortality, among other items. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Leonardo's A-Rank in this skill allows her to create a "Temple", a territory that is superior to the "Workshop" used by most Magi, in which her own capabilities are boosted. Personal Skills Golden Rule (Body): The possession of a perfect, divine body, which da Vinci granted herself when she redesigned her body as the Mona Lisa prior to her summoning. Thus her body will not change no matter how many calories she consumes though unlike the Natural Body skill, this does not have an effect on her strength parameter. Natural Born Genius: A skill that represents those who have a naturally unparalleled intellect, allowing da Vinci to use most skills, save for those inherent to the bodies of others (such as Divinity) or are unique to the legends of certain heroes, with a proficiency of A-rank. As one of history's premier scientists and the original Renaissance Man, Leonardo has an EX-Rank in this skill, which she has used to boost her Class Skills. However, she has not been known to use this very often as a Servant. Pioneer of the Stars: A unique skill possessed by figures who have become turning points in human history. Da Vinci's EX-rank reflects her nature as a great polymath who gave stimuli to many fields of human civilization, allowing her to turn "impossible" events into the "possible" events with the resources she has at her disposal. Gallery Da Vinci FGO.png|da Vinci in Fate/Grand Order Da Vinci FGO3.png|da Vinci's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Da Vinci FGO4.png|da Vinci's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Da Vinci Lily.png|Leonardo da Vinci Lily, her younger self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami Tomoe's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, Da Vinci was bloodlusted and Magia Record Mami was used) Caster (Fate/stay night) (Fate/stay night) Caster's Profile (Note: Both bloodlusted) Assassin (Fate/Zero) (Fate/Zero) Assassin's Profile (Both received 1 week of preparations, and Caster was bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Engineers Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Staff Users Category:Summons Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users